1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise apparatuses and more particularly pertains to a new shower exercise device for performing a stepping type exercise in a shower.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of exercise apparatuses is known in the prior art. More specifically, exercise apparatuses heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art exercise apparatuses include U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,525; U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,416; U.S. patent Des. 281,343; U.S. Pat. No. 5,352,173; U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,910; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,437.
In these respects, the shower exercise device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of performing a stepping type exercise in a shower.